Girl Meets The First Time Series: XO
by Cold Canary
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, or the songs use for this series.
1. Sittin' Here Holdin' My Hand

Girl Meets The First Time Series

XO

Chapter One: You Might Be, Sittin' Here Holdin' My Hand

 **Summary:** Lucas and Maya have been together for some time now, but she knows that Lucas still has feelings for his ex, Riley, and just can't seem to let go of his feelings for the other girl. Story one in a series of non-related GMW stories that are only a series because the titles are each a song from Kelsea Ballerini's album, The First Time.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Girl Meets World, or the songs use for this series.

Maya was in a sullen mood. She had come to some bar with a cowboy/western theme with her boyfriend Lucas, and she was in no way interested in being there. Sure, it was nice to go out with Lucas, but whenever it was his night to choose where they went, he always chose this particular bar, and it was starting to wear on Maya's nerves. She loved her boyfriend immensely, but he couldn't be more obvious about _why_ he always chose this bar.

Maya knew it was because of _her_. Lucas' ex-girlfriend, Riley. She was a beautiful brunette, all long legs and skinny. Maya wasn't blind. She knew that Riley was more beautiful than she was. Riley was tall, whereas Maya was short. Riley actually enjoyed the atmosphere of the bar that they were at, whereas Maya usually just tolerated it for Lucas' benefit. Riley was a ray of sunshine that always seemed to light up the faces of everyone around her, whereas Maya was a dark cloud. Riley was an optimist, whereas Maya was a realist. Riley had grown up with Lucas, whereas Maya had only met him once he had moved to New York.

Of course, Lucas did deserve a sliver of credit. Despite clearly wanting to come to this bar to see Riley, he always was a dutiful boyfriend and pretended that he never saw the brunette beauty, and would always sit by Maya's side and hold her hand. Maya would be a fool and a liar if she ever said that she didn't appreciate Lucas' actions, but his motives were not because he loved his blonde girlfriend, so his actions were clouded.

"Lucas?" Maya asked over the music.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"Can we go? I can't be here anymore." Maya replied.

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"You know why. How can I compete with _her_?" Maya said on the verge of tears.

"Her who?" Lucas questioned. Maya almost smiled at his attempt to act like Riley wasn't here.

"Your ex-girlfriend. She's everything I'm not and I can't stand being here, knowing that you _**know**_ she's here and pretending that you don't. I want to go home." Maya said as the tears started to fall.

"Maya, what are you talking about? Riley isn't here." Lucas insisted.

"She's in the middle of the dance floor Lucas. You've been staring at her since we walked in. You stare at her every time that we come here. Now if you aren't going to leave with me, then I'll head home myself." Maya said as she stood up, grabbed her coat and turned to walk away.

"Maya, wait!" Lucas called after her, but Maya didn't stop.

Maya kept walking until she got out of the bar and reached the street where she hailed a cab. She had already wiped angrily at the tears that were streaking her make-up, but she also knew that that had just made her look more like a mess. It wasn't until she was getting into the cab that had pulled up to the sidewalk that Lucas had finally caught up to his girlfriend.

"Maya, come on. Don't leave." Lucas pleaded, his Texan drawl coming out.

"I'm not going to stay here Lucas, not when she's here too." Maya countered.

"Riley isn't here! She's in Texas!" Lucas exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Maya asked as she glared at her boyfriend.

"She told me that she was going back." Lucas said and immediately realized his mistake.

"I knew it! You have still been seeing her! I'm going home. Find a hotel or somewhere else to stay tonight." Maya said as she climbed into the cab and told the driver where to go.

"MAYA!" Lucas attempted to call after her, but it was no use. The cab carrying his girlfriend was already gone.

"Lucas?"

"Riley? What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Texas?" Lucas asked as e whirled around.

"I told you that I was going back to Texas for the holidays. I leave tomorrow." Riley said.

"I'm an idiot." Lucas muttered.

"Yes you are. You just let your girlfriend, who is quite beautiful by the way, ride off in a cab and you aren't going after her." Riley said as she placed her hands on her hips, a glint from her hand catching Lucas' eye.

"You're engaged?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, yeah, I am. His name is Farkle. He's actually an acquaintance of your girlfriend's." Riley explained.

"You're marrying someone whose name is Farkle?" Lucas asked with a small laugh.

"Yes, and you should be going after your girlfriend." Riley reiterated.

"Right. Congratulations Riles." Lucas said before he hurried towards his truck and climbed in.

-x-

Maya wanted to turn back the moment the cab pulled away from the bar, but she knew that if she did that then she would be allowing Lucas to get away with pretending he wasn't still in love with Riley. And Maya couldn't do that. She couldn't- and wouldn't- let Lucas Friar win. It wasn't in her nature to let him win in a situation like this. But they hadn't been in a situation like this before, had they? Maya couldn't remember, her jumbled emotions were making it difficult for her to focus. Then the ride was over way to fast.

Handing the driver some cash, Maya quickly got out of the backseat and stood on the sidewalk looking up at the brownstone that was in front of her. It had been a few months since she had been to visit her mom and step-dad, but that wasn't what made her stare. No, it was the realization that she would never have something like this with Lucas that made her stare at the building. This was the kind of place where a couple could start a family and make a home together. Not where a couple who would forever be a trio could live together.

Maya angrily wiped the tears away from her cheeks when she felt the moisture from them hit her lips. Why was she still crying? She was Maya Hart, and Maya Hart didn't cry. Especially not over a boy. But here she was, standing outside of her mother's home, crying over a boy, and wanting nothing more than for her parents to hold her tight and say that everything was going to be alright. Looking both directions to make sure Lucas hadn't left soon enough after her to be able to follow her, Maya hurried up the steps while pulling her keys out, and slipping her copy into the lock before quickly sliding inside.

"Mom! Shawn! Are you guys' home?" Maya called out.

"Maya? What on earth are you doing here? Where's Lucas?" Katy asked as she came into the foyer from the kitchen.

"Momma." Maya said as she burst into a fresh bout of tears and ran into her mother's arms.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Katy asked soothingly.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Maya asked in between sobs.

"Of course you can. We love having you here." Katy replied, not pushing her daughter on what was wrong.

Katy Hunter knew her daughter. She knew that once Maya was ready to open up about what had happened, she would. In the meantime, Katy was just going to get Maya into some comfortable pajamas, a hot cup of tea and get her into bed, just like when Maya had been a little girl.

"Where's Shawn?" Maya asked softly.

"He's upstairs. Organizing some of the furniture in the baby's room." Katy replied softly.

"Can I see the baby's room?" Maya asked as she pulled away from her mother's embrace and lightly placed her hand on her mother's small baby bump.

"Of course. Shawn and I actually have something that we would like to ask you to do for the baby's room." Katy said with a smile as she headed up the stairs.

"Really? What is it?" Maya asked, the tears that had filled her eyes moments ago replaced by excitement.

"It was Shawn's idea, so I'm going to let him ask you." Katy said as the two blondes reached the 2nd floor landing. "Shawn, honey, Maya's here." She called out and a moment later, Maya's step-father stuck his head out from the far room.

"Hey sweetheart." Shawn said with a smile as he stepped into the hall and walked towards his step-daughter.

"Hi dad." Maya said as she ran into his arms as well.

"What did he do this time?" Shawn asked as his arms wrapped around Maya.

"What makes you think that he did something?" Maya asked as she looked up at him.

"You only call me dad when Lucas has done something to upset you and he needs to be straightened out. So what did he do this time?" Shawn asked again.

"On our date nights, we alternate on who gets to choose where we go, but every time that it's his turn to choose, he always chooses the same country bar, and he chooses it because his ex-girlfriend from Texas is always there. He still has feelings for her." Maya explained bitterly.

"I'll kill him." Shawn muttered.

"No, dad, don't kill him!" Maya exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll hurt him, really bad. No one treats our baby girl like that and gets away with it." Shawn relented.

"Mom, please say something!" Maya said as she looked over her shoulder at her mother.

"Shawn, honey, Lucas is a good boy, despite how poorly he is treating Maya, so I'm sure a stern talking to should suffice." Katy said as she stepped closer to her husband and placed a hand gently on his arm.

"Fine, I'll give him a stern talking to as a warning, but if I get wind that he has done something like this again, I'm going to hurt him." Shawn said with a sigh.

"Thank you." Maya said with a small smile before rubbing her hands together. "So, mom said that you wanted to ask me to do something for the baby's room?" She added as she stepped away from her parents and towards the room that Shawn had come out of.

"Yeah, we did. Maya, sweetheart, we were wondering if you would want to do a commissioned mural for your baby sibling's room?" Shawn asked with a huge smile.

 **A/N:** This is my first GMW story that I'm posting, and as you can see, it is clearly an AU piece of fiction. Please take it easy on me with reviews. However, with that said, if any of the characters are out of character, please let me know so that I can work on fixing them.


	2. Actin' Like You're My Man

Girl Meets The First Time Series

XO

Chapter Two: You Might Be, Actin' Like You're My Man

Maya turned to look back at her parents. They couldn't be serious, could they? A commissioned piece for her baby sibling's room? Of course she had always wanted to do a commissioned piece, but having her parents being the ones to offer the commission, there had to be a catch. Maya just wasn't sure what that catch might be.

"I would love to, but what's the catch?" Maya asked, eyeing her parents carefully.

"There's no catch Maya." Shawn replied.

"There has to be. Nothing this good is ever just handed to me." Maya commented.

"Well, I mean, we would need it done before the baby comes so that the fumes from the paint wouldn't harm the him or her in any way, and we aren't wanting to find out what gender the baby is until I deliver, so it would have to be gender neutral, but everything else is up to you." Katy told her daughter after sending a brief glance at her husband.

"Really, that's all there is to this?" Maya asked skeptically.

"That's all there is to it sweetheart. We want you to paint a mural for your sibling that comes from your heart." Shawn said as he stepped forward and placed a kiss on the top of Maya's head.

"Okay... I'll do it. What kind of commission were you thinking of?" Maya asked.

"We can discuss all of that in the morning. But right now, I need to go get some sleep, and you should too baby girl." Katy said with a smile.

"You're probably right. I am pretty tired right now." Maya commented.

With that said, Maya hugged her parents' goodnight and headed up to her room on the third floor. Once she reached her room, Maya let out a sigh. It had been a while since she had stayed with her parents, but they hadn't changed her room. Sure, it was cleaned on a regular basis, but other than that, everything was exactly the way that she had left it. After she had grabbed a pair of pajamas and had gotten ready for bed, Maya made her way over to the easel that stood by the wide window.

Sitting down on the stool, Maya grabbed a pencil and started coming up with ideas for the mural. It would be difficult in some aspects not knowing if she was going to have a brother or a sister, but Maya was going to make do with what she did know. She knew her family, and she wanted her baby brother or sister to know his or her family as well. So Maya started with a heart. As more and more ideas flowed from Maya's mind to the paper, she just kept adding things here and there on the design.

By the time that midnight rolled around, Maya had a decent amount of ideas drawn out for the mural and her eyes were starting to droop close. Putting her pencil down, Maya surveyed her design for a little bit before walking over to her bed and pulling the covers back and climbing into bed. Once she was settled comfortably under the covers, Maya reached over to the chair that was next to her bed and grabbed her phone out of her jacket pocket.

When she turned it on, Maya sighed at the number of texts that she had from Lucas, as well as the missed call and voicemail. However, what sparked Maya's curiosity was the text from her friend since they were babies, Farkle Minkus. Quickly opening the text, Maya's eyes opened wide.

 **Maya, I'm engaged, and I would like you to meet my fiancé. – Farkle**

 **What's her name? – Maya**

 **Riley... but before you freak out on me, please just meet her. – Farkle**

 **Riley... as in Lucas' ex-girlfriend. The one that I'm currently in a fight with Lucas about? – Maya**

 **That's the one. But she wants to meet you. And I want you to meet her. We want you to see that even if Lucas still has feelings for her, she has absolutely no interest in getting him back. – Farkle**

 **I'll think about it... – Maya**

 **Thank you Maya. This means a lot to me that you are at least giving the idea some consideration. – Farkle**

 **You're my friend Farkle, of course I would at least consider it. – Maya**

 **Good night Maya. – Farkle**

 **Good night Farkle. – Maya**

Once Maya plugged her phone into the charger, she leaned back against her pillows and stared up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. Lucas, her boyfriend of a few years now, was still hung up on the brunette beauty, and now Farkle, her closest and longest friend, was telling her that he was _engaged_ to the brunette beauty and that he wanted Maya to meet her. Sure Farkle was wanting them to meet so that Maya would be able to see that her relationship wasn't in as much of precarious situation as she thinks, but that doesn't change the fact that the two guys in Maya's life, aside from Shawn, both have romantic ties to the same girl.

Sliding down so that she was further under the covers, Maya rolled onto her side and let her eyes finally fall shut. Everything that had happened tonight was emotionally draining, so sleep was definitely something that Maya needed at this point. The next thing that Maya knew was that it was now morning. Had she really had a better night sleep after everything that had happened the night before than she had been having lately? How was that even possible? Last night was a culmination of so many emotions that Maya shouldn't have had a good night's sleep. There was no way. She had to be dreaming.

Throwing the covers off of her body, Maya grabbed her phone off of the charger and looked at her last messages. Her whole conversation with Farkle was still there, as were the unread messages from Lucas. Not bothering to read any of the messages from her boyfriend, Maya deleted the messages before going to her closet and grabbing her robe. As she was about to exit her room, Maya looked over her shoulder at the easel and saw her first draft of the mural. Walking over, Maya grabbed the sketch pad and brought it downstairs with her. She was sure that her parents would want to see that she had come up with some ideas before she had fallen asleep.

"Morning sweetheart." Shawn said as Maya reached the second floor landing.

"Morning." Maya mumbled in reply as she joined her step-father in the soon-to-be nursery. "I came up with some ideas for the mural." She added as she handed him the sketch pad while taking in the wall that she was planning on using.

"Maya, this is beautiful." Shawn said in awe as he turned to her.

"Thanks. It's only a first draft sketch though, so some things might change between now and when I actually start." Maya replied with a genuine smile.

"There you two are. Breakfast is just about ready. And Maya, Lucas is downstairs." Katy said as she stuck her head into the room.

"I don't want to see him or talk to him right now." Maya commented.

"He's been freaking out all night it seems, worrying about where you were." Katy told her daughter.

"I don't care Mom. He still cares about his ex-girlfriend, and I found out last night that his ex-girlfriend is engaged to Farkle, and that Farkle wants me to meet her. Lucas needs to leave because I need time to think things through. I want to give Farkle an honest answer about what I want to do, and I don't want Lucas around while I decide, because he would inadvertently try to influence me." Maya said as something inside her got riled up.

"Okay, I'll tell him to go home." Katy said with a small nod.

"You're going to have to forgive him eventually kiddo. He might not purposely be trying to hurt you by wanting to see her. Maybe he wants what Farkle wants, for his past and present to meet and get along. Maybe he just cares about her as friends." Shawn suggested.

"You're supposed to be supporting me, not him." Maya muttered.

"I am supporting you Maya. I'm not saying that you have to kiss and make up right now, but at least talk to him, at some point in the near future, and hear him out." Shawn said as he gave Maya a kiss on her forehead while handing her back the sketch pad. "The drawing really is beautiful." He added before he headed downstairs as well.

Maya waited until she heard Lucas' muffled voice saying goodbye to her parents and the front door closing behind him she headed downstairs to join her parents for breakfast. The entire way down, Maya had her sketch book clutched to her chest. It was her way of holding on to the only thing that she was sure about at the moment, and that was her family.


End file.
